life sucks
by coldfire123
Summary: When the best American band Heart moves in with each other because their instructors Aniko and kakashi decide it might pull the band closer together will it tear apart everything they ever worked for, or could they be right.pairings SakuraSasuke, narutohi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the best American band Heart moves in with each other because their instructors Aniko and kakashi decide it might pull the band closer together will it tear apart everything they ever worked for, or could they be right.(pairings SakuraSasuke, narutohinata, negitenten, Inoshikumaru,gaara,oc, itachi ,oc,)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

If you looked hard enough you could see eight black figures.

Ino held a purple guitar with a black pick her hair covered one eye as it cascaded down her shoulders, a diamond choker around her neck and a spike bracelet. Hinatas' hair was pulled back in a small pony tail her bangs cascading down the sided of her face she wore a black shirt that said 'don't hate me cause in shy, I still rock' we had it made special for her when she had trouble expressing herself. She would be starting our concert and I Sakura would end it.

You could barely see a figure give her a kiss wishing her the best of luck. I didn't have to see to know it was Naruto who along with Sasuke would be singing some lead, background, dancing on the more radical one's. His hair as always was spiked he wore little almost unnoticeable eye liner, a dark blue Jean jacket with a black shirt underneath and his pants were the same color. Around his neck he wore a gold cross necklace.

Sasuke wore a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, back gloves with holes that his fingers come out of, a black diamond belt and a strip of leather we all believed he never took off.

Our two drummers Neji and Gaara wore white T-shirts and blue jeans they also put a lot of gel in their hair to make it shine.

Itachi wore his usual clothes and held a sparkling blue guitar. I wore a dark black glossy shirt with no sleeves and blue jeans. I had a dark red guitar with a brown shaft and pure light drown wood

"we proudly present the best band in all America 'Heart' with their song 'go away' sung by Hinata

_Tired of being betrayed _

_Misused and dismayed_

_By someone who's supposed to love you(we pitched in)_

_What can you do?_

_They all say the same things_

_And they all have the same meanings_

_You feel like screaming_

_Hey just go away _

_Don't even think to come back_

_Another day_

_Leave me alone theres nobody home_

_im locked behind a wall made of stone _

_so just go home, go home,go home go home_

_you said you love me _

_there's no one above me_

_oh what alier you are( me and ino pitched in)_

_you dont look tieredI dont feel inspiered_

_leave me alone theres no body home_

_your ling to me and you don,t thinkI know_

_so just go home, go home,go home go home_

_your tring to use me _

_hey i've someting to say _

_theris no how and there's no way(all three of us sang)_

afer awhile we got a ten minute break and i decided to go to the balcony.

bad idea


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the balcony door to find a man with slick black hair staring of into the distance. That soon changed as my eldest brother Toshiro turned towards me I told you that you couldn't play in the band any more". I cold tell beyond his invisible mask of everlasting patience, he was pissed of. "But brother they need me" his fist I sometimes believe to be made of stone slammed into my face and then my side "as long as you live in my house you obey by my rules you got that bitch?

(With the others)

Ino stood tuning her guitar, Sasuke day dreaming of only god knows what Naruto shoving Raman down his face, Garra and Neji argued, while itachi lent against the wall like the cool dude he was.

"Naruto you dobe stop eating that crap like the ravenous monster you are and practice being a gentle men for once, anyway I'll ruin your vocal cords if I have to tell you again" said Sasuke frustrated with the dumb blond.

Everyone got startled when Aniko ran in "Ino I need you to sing for Sakura there's been an accident" we all laughed when Ino almost broke a string she pulled it so hard. " Good one you almost made her break a string" laughed Naruto "yeah, but Ino I really need you to take over for Sakura now go" we all stooped laughing. As Ino went up stage we all scrambled to get into position. We started playing a soft tune as Ino sang

"_Tears run down your face_

_You're lost in hopeless disgrace_

_Your heart torn apart _

_But it's only the start_

_People think your life is easy _

_It probably makes you queasy _

_Cause your just like everyone else _

_You still have feelings _

_A life that's unrevealing_

_And you're learning how to provide_

_For yourself_

_Sometimes you run sometimes_

_You hide especially when your _

_BrokenInside_

_You still have feelings_

_That sometimes need healing _

_And you also need a break from the world_

_After all you're still a girl _

_Authors note_

_What happened to Sakura?_


End file.
